This educational research application is a Phase II request for a two-year dissemination plan that continues to collect research on the impact of NIH SEPA funded multi-media FoodMASTER materials promoting science education along with collecting information about the logistics of the best way to disseminate materials such as these in the K-12 systems. The FoodMASTER initiative is a compilation of programs aimed at using food as a tool to teach basic research methods, including science and math concepts to K-12 students. The proposed research project focuses on bringing multimedia resource materials to commercial quality, disseminating materials to teacher in two states for comparative analysis purposes, and national dissemination. This project will impact science-learning environments by implementing programming that will provide baseline data about how the FoodMASTER approach can prepare young children to understand the nature and behavior of living systems and the application of knowledge to extend healthy life, all within a context of a basic research environment. The nature of the investigation is to produce continued data from K-12 teachers and students in North Carolina, Ohio, and nationally that will lay the foundation for future work. The project will demonstrate that if K-12 students are engaged in hands-on, inquiry-based learning activities using food as a tool to teach basic scientific research concepts, then students will be better prepared to demonstrate and apply scientific knowledge and understand clinical and basic research to extend healthy life. Food was chosen as a teaching tool because students encounter food on a daily basis;therefore, they have preexisting contextual experience to create relevance for learning new science material and research methods. Additionally, food as a teaching tool is conducive to hands-on, inquiry-based lessons and allows for an interdisciplinary approach to learning microbiology, chemistry, biology, nutrition, and health science-along with math and other science-related subjects. The knowledge and skill development that can be inspired by this approach is limitless. Measurement and tools, data collection, application and generalizing, classifying and organization, comparative analysis, interpretation of data, chemical and physical change, functions of ingredients, controlling variables, critical thinking, self-directed learning, and team building are just a few of the potential knowledge and skill development areas for K-12 students using this method. The purpose of this educational research proposal is to request continued funding to provide a seamless transition into a Phase II dissemination plan that continues to collect research on the impact of NIH SEPA funded multi-media FoodMASTER materials promoting science education along with collecting information about the logistics of the best way to disseminate materials such as these in the K-12 systems. While the Phase I project will produce results on how these materials impact third grade students in Southeast Ohio, it is likely that the NIH-SEPA funded FoodMASTER curricular materials for third grade could command national attention and impact numerous K-12 learning environments.